


Devil’s Appetite

by SparklingMonsterMagica



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Angels, Blood Drinking, F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Monster Girls, Original Character(s), Penetration, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Tail Sex, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingMonsterMagica/pseuds/SparklingMonsterMagica





	Devil’s Appetite

**Summary:** Let me devour you.

 **Rated:** Explicit

 **Genre:** Romance, Fluff

 **Warnings:** Penetration, Fingering, Cursing, Blood Drinking, Tail Sex

 

* * *

 

 

“Evening.” Sabreal turned over on the couch, running a hand through her afro. Chrom had returned, honey toned skin flushed. She slammed the door behind her, kicking the heel of her baby pink mary jane’s against the bottom to shut it. Sabreal winced, wings fluttering anxiously. “Long night?” Sabreal chanced.

 

“Mmm,” Chrom grunted, flopping onto the couch. Sabreal barely pulled her long legs back in time to avoid Chrom’s mindlessness. She frowned, tucking them beneath her, out of reach from Chrom’s exhausted, and bad, attitude. With a sigh, she picked up the book in her lap.

 

After a few minutes of reading, Sabreal looked up, twirling a strawberry blonde curl around her bay brown fingers, winding the lock in between the digits. “So, would you care to relax?” Sabreal offered. “We can go out for dinner, watch a movie online, legally of course. I could scratch your wings even, or-”

 

“I wanna **fuck**.” Chrom cut off Sabreal, red eyes gleaming. Her tail, ending in a spade, whipped around and snatched at Sabreal’s wrist. “Hard. Like, Jesus-fucking-Christ-”

 

“Manners,” interjected Sabreal. Chrom ignored her, giving her the finger without a second thought.

 

“-hard. So hard that we break the kitchen table.” Her eyes flashed red and she hissed, demonic nature coming out full force. “Can we do that?” She paused. “Please?”

 

Sabreal closed her book, nodding curtly. “That would be preferred, since my loins burn with an intensity equal to hellfire.” She smirked, and dog eared the page, closing her book and tucking it into the couch.

 

The girls crashed together, lips pressing hard against one another’s. Sabreal moaned, breaking the kiss as she tilted her neck back. “Bite me,” she groaned, slender legs wrapping around Chrom’s waist. “Hard.”

 

“My _pleasure_ ,” Chrom purred, barring a set of fangs. She leaned down, and run them lightly over Sabreal’s skin, teasing her. She chuckled, drinking in every whimper Sabreal produced, until she felt a hand urging her, tugging on a lock of long, black hair. “Fine, fine.” Chrom chuckled, eyes bright red.

 

She bore down with her fangs, feeling a burst of warmth flood her mouth. Angel blood, practically an aphrodisiac for Chrom at this point, and damned delicious. She sucked at the heavenly taste, writhing against Sabreal, hips bucking.

 

She reluctantly pulled away, lips and cheeks colored burgundy. She licked at her fangs, smacking in appreciation. “Delicious. _Heavenly_ one might say.” Sabreal snorted, sitting up to take off her top. She tossed it aside, small breasts perking up as Chrom’s hands assault then, sharp nails digging into the tender flesh.

 

“T-T-Ta…” Sabreal moaned, sentence breaking apart. Chrom leaned in, sucking hard on a nipple, fingers ruthlessly pinching the other.  “Table!” it came out as a shout, and Chrom paused, momentarily shocked. “I… I wanna do this act on the table.”

 

A huge smirk spread across Chrom’s lips and she nodded, tail unwrapping from around Sabreal’s wrist. She practically flew to the table, bat wings abuzz behind her as she stripped, shrugging off her clothes onto the floor. Sabreal deposited herself onto the table, gaucho pants halfway down her hips. Chrom tugged them the rest of the way, removing her underwear along with them.

 

Chrom wasted no time pressing her body against Sabreal’s nude form. She smiled, hissing as her tail explored Sabreal’s breasts, poking and prodding and wrapping around them. Her hands attended elsewhere, teasing Sabreal’s lips, enjoying the moisture between her legs. “Teasing isn’t very nice,” Sabreal panted.

 

“I’m not nice though,” Chrome responded. She popped the moist finger in her mouth, sucking. “Mmm, someone’s been eating pineapple recently.”

 

Sabreal blushed, cheeks flaring with color. Her legs quivered shut, toes curling up. “What would Jesus have to say about that?”

 

“Fuck Jesus,” Chrom responded. “I’m a hedonist.”

 

Chrom flipped Sabreal onto her belly, pressing her hips flush against her buttocks. “Now, do you want the ‘t’ or not?” Sabreal nodded, hands gripping the edges of the table. “Good, then quit bringing him into our sex life.”

 

Chrom’s tail wound around, snaking between their hips. It tickled Sabreal’s thighs, prying them back open. “You know you want it,” Chrom purred. The end of her tail, a heart shaped spade, pressed up, putting pressure on Sabreal’s clitoris. “I know the kind of things angels like you desire.”

 

“And what’s that?” Sabreal said, looking back over her shoulder. Her blue eyes were darkening, turning navy as her wings fluttered slowly.

 

“Girls with tails that can penetrate them.” Chrom’s tail slowly sunk into Sabreal’s vagina, lips spreading as it pressed against her walls.

Sabreal groaned, the spade coiling inside of her, filling her up like nothing else. She was like a bitch in heat, whining and keening loudly as she humped the table, hips seeking _anything_ to relieve the growing heat inside her.

 

Behind her, Chrom fingered herself, tail pumping in and out of Sabreal at a steady tempo. She relished the sight: messy angel girl, wings fluttering wildly as she got closer and closer to the precipice of her orgasm. It was a sight to make any succubus proud: more so because Chrom knew she was driving Sabreal up a wall without her seductive magic.

 

“What do you want, pretty girl?” Chrom asked. Her tail sped up, twisting and turning inside of Sabreal.

 

“I wanna…” she groaned, hips bucking down. “Fuck, Chrom, let me come!”

 

“Ooo, naughty little angel? What would Daddy say about using those words?” Chrom countered, giggling.

 

“He’d say get me the fuck off right now, Chrom!” Chrom shrugged, and eagerly obliged Sabreal, tail practically abusing her g-spot. Sabreal came in a flurry of feathers, back arch as she screeched out her orgasm. She collapsed on the table, shuddering as Chrom finished her own pleasure. Minutes later, both girls lay on the hard wood top exhausted, smiles upon their lips.

 

The table creaked ominously, and Chrom shifted. “Did we-” It gave one last feeble groan and the center buckled, both girls tumbling to the floor in a heap. “We did it!” Chrom’s tail exited Sabreal, smacking against Chrom’s outstretched palm. “Hell yeah! This one’s so getting tweeted!”

 

Sabreal managed a chuckle, yawning softly. “Can you do that from bed?” She shifted, sitting up.

 

“Actually,” Chrom responded, voice dropping an octave. Her cheeks reddened, and her red eyes softened, suddenly very fond. Sabreal’s breath hitched, and she felt both of her hearts pause, stomach flipping upside down. “It can wait. Come on, angel girl. Someone deserves to have their wings brushed.” Chrom scooped up Sabreal, kissing her nose as she carried her to bed, tail shutting the door.


End file.
